


Getting Revenge

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, let me know if I need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Caitlin's father is abusive and when her friend suggests she drug and fuck the man to get revenge...well...Caitlin goes a little farther than that.





	Getting Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need more tags

“I say stand up to him!” John suggested, shoving Caitlin’s shoulder as the three friends made their way to her house.

Caitlin sighed. “I  _ can’t _ ,” she muttered, tightening her grip on his backpack straps as the dreaded building loomed ahead. “He’s stronger than me.”

“Not if you drug him, he isn’t,” Rhys reminded her.

“I can’t  _ drug _ him!”

“Cait, he’s going to keep beating you until you’re either dead or you stand up for yourself,” John said firmly. “And I don’t want to see you dead at that asshole’s hand.

Caitlin chewed on her lip before sighing. “When would I even get the chance to drug him?” she finally asked, resigning himself to this plan.

“He makes you make dinner every night, doesn’t he?” Rhys asked, passing Caitlin a small bottle with clear liquid inside. “Pour that into his drink. He’ll never notice and he’ll be out like a light before you know it.”

“And what am I supposed to do next?” Caitlin asked as they came to a stop on her front yard and she let herself relax slightly when she noticed her dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway.

“Whatever you want,” Rhys replied. “You could beat him back or-”

“Fuck him.”

Rhys and Caitlin turned to John, staring at him. “Excuse me?” Caitlin finally scoffed.

“Fuck him,” John repeated calmly. “Turn him into your slave or something.”

“I can’t turn him into my-”

“Cait, you have to have a permanent solution, otherwise he really will kill you,” John declared. “Your dad doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to learn his lesson very quickly.”

Caitlin wasn’t going to argue  _ that _ one, John had a point. “Alright,” she said quietly. “I’ll fuck him.”

“Do you have condoms?” Rhys jumped in, ever the safety conscious one of the group. “Lube?”

“I have a plan,” Caitlin replied. “So I won’t drug him yet. Not tonight, anyway.” she smiled as she pulled her friends into a tight hug. “Thanks guys.”

“You’ll let us know how it goes, once you’ve finally carried it all out?” Rhys asked.

“I will,” Caitlin confirmed. “See you at school tomorrow.”

“Bye!”

With a plan in mind, Caitlin let herself into the home and headed straight to her room to boot up her lap top. After all, she had some supplies to buy.

……………………..

ONE MONTH LATER

It took a month of planning and waiting but Caitlin finally had everything she needed hidden in her room and waiting. All she had to do now was wait for dear old dad to fall asleep from the drug she’d put in his water and then the plan could start.

“Not hungry?” her dad asked gruffly as he shoveled forkfuls of food into his mouth.

Caitlin gave a soft laugh. “No, not really,” she admitted.

Her dad narrowed his eyes at her but clearly didn’t give much of a shit because he just continued to eat before downing his water in one go. Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat and she had to force herself to act normal the rest of the meal until her dad stood and declared he was taking a nap.

As soon as he was upstairs, Caitlin counted to fifteen in her head before quietly standing and ascending the stairs as well. Sure enough, her dad was passed out in bed. Letting out a quiet breath, she slipped back into her room to strip and change into a lacy thong and bra.

She was going to fuck her dad tonight.

She shivered in excitement as she grabbed the padded wrist and ankles cuffs from the box under her bed as well as some other supplies before turning and making her way back into her dad’s room, quietly closing the door behind herself. 

She smiled. “Now it’s my turn,” she whispered as she advanced on his unconscious form.

………………….

She made sure to stay out of her dad’s line of sight when he woke up, letting him take in the way he was restrained spread eagle and naked on the bed.

“What the fuck!?”

She stepped into the light, poised with more confidence than she’d ever had while in the same room with this man.

“What the hell is this!?” he demanded, tugging on the restraints. Caitlin wasn’t worried though. Her dad might have some decent strength but he couldn’t break these.

“This is revenge,” Caitlin replied calmly, stepping forward to run the tips of her fingers and nails along her dad’s large cock, noting the hitch in breath from the man. “For every moment you beat me, now I get revenge.”

“Oh, now you’re gonna beat me?” he demanded, choking on the last word which mingled with a moan when Caitlin wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, slowly stroking him into hardness. 

“No,” Caitlin replied. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Her dad’s eyes bugged out of his head but she ignored him, instead continued to work on his cock. When she saw his balls tighten and knew he was on the edge, she pulled away and he swore, loudly.

“The  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing you slut!?” he shouted.

Caitlin remained impassive as she walked over to the box on her desk, pulling out a long cord of rope before returning to the bed and tightly binding her father’s cock and balls, staving off his orgasm.

“I said I’d fuck you,” she said clamly. “I never said you could cum first.”

“You son of a fucking-”

Caitlin slapped his balls with the riding crop in her hand and her dad yelped, loudly. She clicked her tongue as she grabbed the phallic gag from the box, moving to her dad to firmly strap the gag in place.

“Now,” she murmured as she returned to the box once more to pull out a tube of lube and long dildo, looking back at the way her dad’s eyes got wide once more. “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Her dad had never had anything in his asshole, she knew that. Still, she worked it in and even with the lube, she was sure the stretch burned, especially by the way her dad thrashed and moaned and cried out.

Good. He didn’t  _ deserve _ pleasure.

“Alright,” she murmured once it was in place and she’d given it a few light tugs. “Now I’ll just flip this on and give you two a few moments alone. Maybe when I come back, you’ll be a good boy?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, relishing in the shout of surprise her dad let out behind the gag when the dildo jumped to live, vibrating right against his prostate at the highest setting.

With a smile, Caitlin turned and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind herself though she stayed in the hall for a few moments, just to hear his desperate cries.

……………………………..

She took her time before returning, mostly cleaning her room and fingering herself open, making sure she was nice and loose to take her dad’s cock. After all, she didn’t want to get hurt. She wasn’t the one who was supposed to be hurt, here.

Once she finally deemed herself properly prepared, Caitlin stepped back into her father’s bedroom with a sexual smile on her face. She decided not to speak as she sensually stripped out of her bra and panties, grabbing the lube to lovingly caress her father’s red and desperate cock, smiling at the way the man shook and begged behind his gag.

Only a few hours and he had so easily been brought down to this. A begging, pleading, mess of a slut.

This was easier than she’d thought. As she climbed onto the bed to straddle him, reaching down with one hand to hold his cock still so she could slowly sink down on it, she didn’t let herself be quiet, instead moaning loudly and long, rocking her hips once he was seated fully inside of her.

“I’m sure you’re wondering,” she began breathlessly as she slowly began to ride him, leaning forward with her hands spread out across his chest. “How the hell I’m so damn good at this.” she grinned, getting faster and faster as she lifted up and slammed back down, reaching one hand between her legs to furiously rub her clit. “Spoiler alert, I lost my virginity to the neighbor two years ago.”

Her father choked on another moan as she rode him fast and hard, reaching up to undo the gag.

“Please,” he begged hoarsely and Caitlin shivered knowing  _ she _ had done this, brought him down to this level of begging. “Please, Cait, I’m sorry! Lemme cum, please baby!”

“Sure, I’ll let you cum,” Caitlin purred. “In fact, I’ll even let you cum inside me, how would you like that? There’s only one condition.”

“Yes, please, anything!”

Caitlin grinned, pulling off of her father’s cock to reach down and remove the ropes around his cock and balls, quickly pinching the base to stop him from cumming before she was ready.

“Are you going to be a good boy and clean up your mess if I let you cum inside me?”

She knew her dad wouldn’t know what that meant at the moment but she also knew he was desperate enough to cum that he’d agree to anything at this point.

“Yes, please, baby!”

Caitlin hummed, slowly lowering herself down but staying still. “From now on,” she murmured. “Call me Mistress.”

“Yes Mistress, please Mistress, let me cum Mistress!”

Oh, he learned quickly.

“Alright my slutty little pet,” Caitlin purred. “Cum for Mistress.”

He came. Hard. Caitlin moaned quietly, body shaking as she too came. She stayed on his cock for a few breathless moments, before crawling up so her soaked cunt was just above his face.

“Go on,” she purred, leaning back on her hands. “Clean your mess.”

He did.

………………..

ONE YEAR AND SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Caitlin sighed as she stepped into the home, closing the door behind herself and chucking her backpack on the floor, looking around.

“Pet?” she called, leaning against the wall as she bent down to remove her shoes. Distantly, she heard the sound of feet on floor before her father - now her loyal, slutty slave - rushed in, dropping to his knees at the sight of her, hard cock bobbing in its ring between his legs.

“Welcome home, Mistress,” he stammered, standing when given permission. “How was the appointment?”

“It was good, thank you pet,” Caitlin replied, scratching him behind the ear as she walked by. “I finally asked for the gender today. I’m expecting twins. A boy and a girl.

“Congratulations, Mistress.” Logically, Pet knew that the children his but he wasn’t fit to be a father, Mistress said. He was just a Pet and Mistress was going to train her boys on how to properly take care of their Pet.

Pet was very excited, lcking his lips as he stared at his Mistress’s seven month pregnant belly as she made her way to the living room. She was a glorious sight to behold and Pet felt his cock twitch, aching to be inside of something. But Mistress had forbidden it and Pet knew better than to disobey.

“What’s the matter, Pet?” Mistress asked from where she was seated on the couch, legs spread. “Is something wrong?”

Pet shivered, crawling over on his hands and knees. “I-I was good today, Mistress.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Were you?” she asked, one hand trailing down to rub her belly. “And why are you telling me?”

Pet swallowed thickly, sitting back on his heels and placing his hands on his thighs, fingers twitching as he tried to fight the urge to touch himself or reach out to touch Mistress.

“I-I was hoping for a treat, Mistress,” Pet replied sheepishly. He ducked his head. “Forgive me.”

Mistress hummed quietly. “What sort of treat were you wanting, Pet?” she asked, even though she damn well knew the answer.

Pet was practically salivating. “Y-your cunt, Mistress?” He asked, chewing on his lip and trying not to fidget.

Mistress hummed quietly, thoughtfully. “Do you think you deserve such a thing, Pet?” she asked.

Pet nodded eagerly. “Yes, please Mistress,” he begged. “I was so good today, Mistress. I didn’t touch myself once!”

Mistress looked, for one terrifying second, like she was going to object before she finally reached down and removed her jeans and panties, spreading her legs wide and gesturing towards Pet who eagerly scrambled between her legs.

“Good boy,” Mistress murmured, leaning her head back as carding a hand through his hair as Pet dutifully lapped away at Mistress’s folds, shivering when his Mistress became wet with her own juices.

If this was his reward, Pet was going to be very good from now on.

………………………….

Pet watched from his position next to his Mistress’s bed as she moved around the room, preparing for the night. The twins - Michael and Jane - were fast asleep in the nursery next door and Mistress looked exhausted, every now and again rubbing her aching breasts as she stood blankly in front of her dresser.

She’d been there for fifteen minutes now.

“Mistress?” Pet called tentatively, unsure if he would get in trouble.

Mistress sighed softly, walking over to smile at Pet, reaching out to card a hand through his hair.

“Such a good boy, my sweet Pet,” she murmured. “You have bee so good for Mistress, I think you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

That got Pet to perk up. For as long as he could remember - and his memory only went so far before things became hazy - Mistress only granted him little treats, allowing him to lick her cunt and sometimes, ever since the children were born, she let him suckle her breasts. But a reward? What could that be?”

“I know you’ve been so desperate to get your slutty little cock into something, haven’t you?” Mistress murmured as she spread lube along Pet’s cock. “So why don’t you please us both and fuck me, hm?”

Pet eagerly complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
